<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Phoenix by PerfectDisaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775008">The Phoenix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectDisaster/pseuds/PerfectDisaster'>PerfectDisaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Consensual Sex, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki not being an asshole, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, loki is an asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectDisaster/pseuds/PerfectDisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's lied about being dead all these years, what else could she be lying about? and can she keep it from the god of lies himself? Why did she disappear all those years ago and who all played a part in her disappearing? A woman Loki once loved and has thought she's long since been dead shows up in Asgard as if nothing ever happened. This story follows their ever-changing relationship as Loki trys to uncover just what happened in the events leading up to her disappearance and why she's come back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Odin/Frigga, Sif/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something new that i've had in my head for a while,this first chapter is kinda short however the rest of them will be fairly longer!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well...well...well....isnt this quite a lovely sight" a feminine voice called from somewhere in the shadows of the room, causing many of the guards to draw their weapons and move closer to the royal family who were sitting around the table. All of them slowly scanning the room looking for the source of the voice and where it had come from.</p>
<p>"Who's there?" a guard calls out. " Show yourself!" another one yells.</p>
<p>"Now where's the fun in that? I find it quite amusing watching you all turn in circles trying to figure out where I am. I mean I could be anywhere. Like.... here." she said as a faint tapping sound could be heard on the glass behind the guard in front of the window. "Maybe here" she said sensuously against Loki's ear but loud enough that everyone could hear her. Though she wasn't physically there Loki swore that he could feel her tongue lightly trace the shell of his ear as well as a slight pressure in his lap as if she had been sitting there. "Or maybe I've been standing in the corner this whole time." she said tapping a young guard on the shoulder. As he turned around he came face to face with lilac colored eyes that seemed to be glowing in the darkness, startling in fright the eyes disappeared. </p>
<p>"Enough! Come forward and show yourself. I'm growing tired of your games." Odin stated seemingly knowing who it was. </p>
<p>"Funny, I'd have thought you'd be used to them by now."</p>
<p>"Drop. The. Act."</p>
<p>Suddenly a hooded figure appeared at the head of the table, directly in front of Odin, black smoke falling around her. Perfectly tanned shapely legs peaking out from the slit in the cloak that covered the rest of her body. </p>
<p>"End the games and show yourself"</p>
<p>"What? You don't remember me? The sound of my voice? I'm hurt. However I must admit it has been quite fun taunting all of you" she said sounding amused.</p>
<p>"Enough!" a sharp but feminine voice said as she felt something cold and sharp press into the side of her neck. "Mother no" "Frigga back off"</p>
<p>Laughing she turned her head, the sharp object lightly cutting into her neck. She tipped the blade up and softly ran the tips of her fingers down the dagger as she ran her tongue up the blade to the tip hard enough that it cut her just slightly. Everyone watching in shock as the blade fell apart almost as if it had been melted. "Relax lovely, you are not in immediate danger. Besides I'd never hurt you" she said flashing a brilliant smile, her lilac eyes shinning in the shadows of the hood that still covered her face. Frigga gasped as she recognized just who was under the hood. </p>
<p>"I'm growing tired of this charade. End this now or I'll have you captured and thrown out of Asgard or in a cell to rot until you decide to cooperate."</p>
<p>"I'd like to see you try." she said stepping closer to Odin. "Call off the hounds. If I was going to hurt anyone I'd have done it by now." She said as the guards got closer with their weapons drawn. Laughing she added " I not only got into Asgard unnoticed, I got into the palace undetected. Not even your precious gate keeper saw me coming. So don't think for one second that I couldn't get back in if you threw me out. Better yet what makes you think they'd ever catch me?"</p>
<p>"They most likely wouldn't but I most certainly would" Loki said as he grabbed her from behind with yet another another dagger aimed at her throat. Stepping back in shock as she disappeared.</p>
<p>"You're not the only one who's good at illusions Loki." She said from beside Frigga.</p>
<p>Turning Frigga grabbed her arm "Stop this. End all of this secrecy, there's no need for it. This is not who you are" she said looking at what would be the side if her face if the hood wasn't still covering it. </p>
<p>"I suppose you're right. The fun is over" Reaching up and removing her hood " It is not the me that you remember Frigga but it is the me that I am now. I am nothing like you remember." she said looking up at Odin. "Time can change a person." she said as the hood came down revealing a head of beautiful auburn hair, that somehow shone brighter in the sunlight. It fell in waves down her back, the sides braided off to the back so it doesn't get in her face. As she looked up and turned around to face them, a streak of sunlight cut across her eyes causing them to shine a much brighter and almost white color. Several gasps could be heard throughout the room as she was recognized. </p>
<p>"Irina?" Loki and Thor both said in shock. Her having been the last person they thought would be the one under the hood. </p>
<p>"Boy's" she said glancing at them. </p>
<p>"We thought you were dead" Thor said while Loki just continued to stare at her with a look of disbelief mixed with betrayal. "You disappeared. We looked for you endlessly! Day and night." Thor continued while fighting back emotions.</p>
<p>"Well isn't that the point of disappearing? To make people think that you're dead? That you don't want to be found?" </p>
<p>"Why? Would you do something like this?"</p>
<p>"You think I had a choice!?" she yelled turning on Thor. "You think I wanted to do any of this? No! I didn't want to do any of it and I never wanted to leave! But I had no choice. My hands were tied on that matter. I did what I was made to do." She said looking directly at Odin. </p>
<p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Thor questioned looking between the both of them.</p>
<p>"Enough! Why are you here Irina?" Odin said.</p>
<p>"To see you of course. Didn't you miss me?" She hopped up and sat on the table in front of where he was standing, she looked over at Frigga and smiled a sweet smile before looking around the room at all the guards still standing with their weapons drawn. "Seriously call off the hounds. I'm not here to hurt any of you." she said looking back at Odin.</p>
<p>"Why should I believe you?"</p>
<p>"Because we both know that if I was going to do anything, I'd have done it by now."As she finished talking Odin waved the guards away, seemingly believing her.</p>
<p>"My dear please tell us why you're really here?" Frigga said stepping up to her and resting her hand on her elbow.</p>
<p>"I did, well partially anyway...."</p>
<p>"So after all these years you just finally decided to show up? To come back? Why show up now?" Loki interrupted, finally having said something.</p>
<p>"Loki now is not the time" Odin said.</p>
<p>"Not exactly Loki, I didn't just decide to show up." She said looking at him. Turning back to Odin and Frigga " I came to offer my help. While also asking for it. I seek your help on a matter that I cannot go at alone or accomplish on my own. But with that being said that also ties in to why I'm here" she finished while rubbing her temples. </p>
<p>"Are you well Irina?" Frigga asked before anyone else could say anything.</p>
<p>"I am exhausted. I have traveled a very far distance with very little rest and food."</p>
<p>"Then come, I'll see to it that you have a room made up for you and some food delivered so that you can eat" she said pulling her from the table and started walking towards the door." Perhaps you old room?" she suggested.</p>
<p>"Frigga any room would do"</p>
<p>"Perhaps a cell under the palace then?" Loki suggested with just enough snark laced into his voice.</p>
<p>"Nonsense, loki hush. My dear girl you forget just how well I know you. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. Comfortably enough that you can actually rest. Which we both know that you wont do unless you feel that and are relaxed enough. One of the easiest ways to do that is to make some one feel at home and what better way to do that than in your old rooms?" </p>
<p>"Frigga that can wait just a bit longer" Odin said trying to get her to stop.</p>
<p>"Let her rest and then you can do all the talking you want to."</p>
<p>"Whats to say that she wont disappear again? After all it appears she's offly good at that."</p>
<p>"Loki, Odin, that is enough. Im taking her to her room where she will rest and once she's done that we'll send for her and only then will we finish this talk." Frigga said with an air of finality as she lead Irina from the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In due time all questions will be answered. I'm sorry this chapter is short! More to come!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here we are" Frigga said as they came to a stop in front of a set of tall intricately carved doors, with a set of large wings stained in black that sat in the middle. Walking up to them she laid her hand on the black wings. One would think that the wings could pay homeage to Thor, however she knew that would never be the case. They are a mere image of the wings that she herself has. Though many still dont know about them and even fewer have had the privilege of seeing them, she had them engraved onto her door to merely make the room more her own. And of course to spite Odin.</p>
<p>"Irina?"</p>
<p>"I never thought I'd see these doors again. Let alone Asgard." she said turning to Frigga with sad, tired eyes.</p>
<p>"Let's get you in here and away from the curious eyes. Gentleman you can return to your duties. You are no longer needed." she said, dismissing the guards. As well as sending a glance at all the curious maids and staff that have all been casting curious glances their way.</p>
<p>"Your highness, we are not to leave you alone with her. Odin..."</p>
<p>"I am well aware of what my husband has asked of you. But now I am asking that you to leave. She is of no threat to me. I will deal with Odin, now please leave."</p>
<p>"Your highness"</p>
<p>"Do not make me ask you again" she said giving them a stern look that had them giving a curt nod and a bow and leaving them alone.</p>
<p>Once the doors are shut she turns to Irina. "Would you like to rest? Are you hungry? A bath?"</p>
<p>" I'm fine Frigga, you do not need to linger. Nor do you need to act like you care.."</p>
<p>"I beg your pardon? You know very well that I care for you."</p>
<p>"Stop. Just stop." </p>
<p>"No. I will not stop. Irina you know very well just how much I care about you. How much we ALL care about you! Do you know what it did to us when you left? We all thought that you were dead!"</p>
<p>"NO! You all forgot about me! All of you did, it was like I never existed." she said her resolve breaking. Just as she was about to say some more Loki came walking into the room. "Get out"</p>
<p>"Loki now is not the time" Frigga said walking over to him. </p>
<p>"We need to talk" Loki said ignoring Frigga and staring right at Irina.</p>
<p>"No Loki we don't. I have nothing to say to you. Clearly I need to strengthen the spells that I have cast on my doors that allow entry. So that you are kept out." she said staring daggers at him. </p>
<p>"You of all people know that you cant keep me out. I am and will always be stronger than you. Especially when it comes to magic."</p>
<p>"Loki please, save this for another time"</p>
<p>"We can do this now or I can pester you at all times of everyday until you give up and talk to me" Loki said challenging Irina.</p>
<p>Knowing that he meant every word and would follow through with exactly that she gave in. "Fine. But you leave when I say to leave"</p>
<p>"And if I don't" he said smirking.</p>
<p>"I will not hesitate to hurt you Loki and I think that we both know that I can"</p>
<p>"Don't make me chaperone you two." Frigga said with a slight smile.</p>
<p>"Mother you can leave"</p>
<p>"Frigga we will be alright. I'll drop him in the stables if he gets to be to much" she said to her, causing her to laugh just slightly. Remembering the time that she actually had infact dropped him in the stables, right in a pile of manure. "Alright. I will check on you later and we can finish our own talk then. Do not hesitate to ask if you need anything." she told her as she was heading to the door. "I wont."<br/>As the door shut behind Frigga the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed back to tense. She tried to brace herself, knowing what was coming. </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>There it was, that one simple question. That one word question causing her heart to hurt and her emotions to come raging to the surface. "Why what Loki?" she asked as she walked over to the bookcase lining the wall, pretending to feign interest in them, since she couldn't face him.</p>
<p>"You know exactly what I'm asking. Do not play dumb, it doesnt suit you." he said, his voice getting louder the closer he got to her. "Why did you leave!? Why!?" he yelled. Grabbing her by the arm and forcing her around to look at him. "Why lie to me? fake your death? Everything. And why are you back now?" hurt covering his face before he replaced it with a mask of coldness.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't understand"</p>
<p>"Try me" he said through clenched teeth. His grip tightening.</p>
<p>"Loki you wouldn't believe me even if I tried. Its not that simple." she said tearfully.</p>
<p>"But isnt it!? he yelled at her, shoving her arm away. "Nothing about this is complicated, but you are making it this way. You could just tell me and be done with it but"</p>
<p>"But I can't! Because it's not that simple. The answers that you seek will open so many doors with many consequences. I had no other choice Loki. Now, please leave. I'm tired and would like to rest." </p>
<p>"I don't know why you feel you cannot tell me. There was a time we never held anything back from each other. I will do my part to keep my distance. It is quiet clear where we stand with each other."</p>
<p>"Loki that's not.." she didn't finish her sentence as he transported himself out of her rooms and no doubt back to his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>